


warm hearts

by himbospidey



Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Cute, Food, Happy, Multi, Other, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himbospidey/pseuds/himbospidey
Summary: peter comes home during the night and you two are just messing around and being cute.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 16





	warm hearts

_peter's pov:_

it's been 5 weeks since i have seen (y/n). new york has been hectic with crime and i try my best to calibrate the prosthetics project i am working with otto. it's around 6:45 pm and i'm calling it a day. i am in desperate need of a shower and to just see (y/n). maybe i should call them, i wonder if they already ate dinner or if they are not at home. i'm hanging up my lab coat and making sure i turn off everything to close up the lab. as i lock the door i wait for (y/n) to answer the phone, but after a few rings it goes to voicemail. i exhale a little trying to not think anything terrible. i know they can take care of themselves, but as being their boyfriend and spider-man i can't seem to not worry. i decide i will just go straight home and shower, but i have to put my suit on to get home quickly since i don't even have a car and never thought it was significant for me to have one. not only am i reaching for a shower, but my suit smells like death. it's kind of funny, but more disgusting. i'm swinging through the night, all the dotted lights surround this city. it's one of the best things about being spider-man.

i am at my destination, i already see the warm light from outside the window. that must mean (y/n) is home. i lift the window up and step inside, i call out (y/n)'s name, but no answer. i search around and now i can see a still body on the couch. they have fallen asleep with an opened book on their chest. i grin and take the view in for a few minutes, now i am heading straight to the shower. 

once i am done with the shower and getting dressed in a white shirt and black boxers i go out to the living room where (y/n) is still asleep, my thoughts are to carry them to bed and just rest together. i try my best to not make a sound of a pin drop, slowly take the book out from between their hands and chest. lift their body just a bit until i see them slowly wake up. "go back to sleep, i'm taking you to bed", whispering. 

"but iii needd to change... my clothes." (y/n) is groggy and trying to get out words. 

"okay."

i still lift their body up from the couch and put them on the bed. they get up and go to the chest drawer picking out an oversized autumn brown shirt and a pair of black shorts. it finally registered into (y/n)'s brain that peter was home and they were no longer tired. you go walk towards peter on your tip of your toes and wrap your arms around his body into a warm hug. he embraces you and both stood there for what seemed like a few minutes. when you parted your bodies you realized peter may have not ate yet so you run to the kitchen.

"(y/n)!", peter calls out after you. "i thought we were going to bed." he walks out the room into the kitchen. 

"i'm hungry as well... i forgot to eat and i'm sure you need to eat." you smile as you look at your puzzled boyfriend

"here let me help-"

you stop his hand midway and tell him that you got it.

as you take out the ingredients, you asked him how he was doing and how was work.

"work has been... a lot... i missed you."

you smiled and placed a kiss on his mouth, "i missed you more."

peter smirks and let's out a breathy chuckle, "yeah?"

"mhm."

"how have you been with work and all?"

"mmm work is okay and i have been okay... i have been pretty bored to be honest. i have read about 5 books within 5 weeks!"

so they have been counting the weeks not seeing each other.

"wow, do you suggest i read any of them?"

"i will suggest the good ones after dinner."

"what is for dinner?"

"stuffed pasta shells, i've been wanting to make this for you for some time i hope it's good." you put it in the oven to cook.

"well we should wait until it is done cooking."

you head over to the living room which is only 7 steps away and you feel your body being lifted. peter takes you to your favorite arm chair with the standing lamp next to it. your body is across peter's lap and you see he smiles at you. 

"you sure love carrying me around this small apartment."

he just grabs your right hand and puts it near his face to kiss the palm of it slowly. just him doing that fills you with joy. after 5 weeks, this was all worth it even if just for one night. you bring your face to the right side of his cheek and gave it a slow kiss and after that you just put your head at the crook of his neck. he still was holding your hand near his face and was rubbing his thumb across the back of your hand.

"peter..."

"hm?"

"do you know how much i love you?"

"not as much as i love you."

you playfully punched his left arm.

"wrong.", you say sternly

"i love you more than anything in the entire universe, i would... i would die for you."

"well you won't ever have to because i will always be there to protect you."

"i can protect myself ya know? i can also protect you."

"yeah?" 

"yes."

maybe you shouldn't have said that because pete's hand is now tickling you and your head is tilted back. you are now trying to escape off his lap, but you're weak from laughter and your stomach is hurting from that. you try to get off his lap and fall to the ground. you try to quickly get back up to run to the room, but you had socks on so you slipped on your butt. peter got up quick and asked if you were okay, even though he was trying to not laugh.

you were kind of embarrassed, but ended up just laughing and he could finally let all the laughter go out. you reached for him to help you up with two hands and he puts your arms around his waist looking at you lovingly, he leans in to what you thought was going to be a kiss, but it was too late and he was tickling you again. you struggle to take your socks off to not slip on the floor again and make a run for your room and lock the door. 

you giggled out of breath and felt accomplished that you actually locked the door in time.

"you!"

"what about the food?"

"you can get it out of the oven when it's ready."

"aren't you gonna eat?"

"well... i think i will just stay in here from the tickle monster."

a few seconds later and it has gone quiet like peter's presence wasn't in the living room anymore. you didn't want to come out of the room in case he was hiding and could get you any minute. you just waited in your room still near the locked door. 

"peter you there?"

he didn't respond. 

it finally clicked to your head that you have a window in your room and it was unlocked, but before you make run for it he is climbing inside and you start screaming. 

"shit i forgot to lock that window!", you say as you make a run for the couch. you put the yellow yarn throw over your body as if that is your shield and peter couldn't see you. you felt weight now on top of you.

"no more tickles please!"

"okay okay i promise."

*knock knock knock* you and pete heard three knocks at the door. he got off of you and went to the door to open it. some middle-aged woman stood there, "is everything okay up here? i keep hearing loud footsteps and heard a scream."

"yes... sorry yes everything is fine."

"sorry! it won't happen again.", you yell out to her from the couch. 

the woman nods and turns away to go back downstairs to her apartment. peter closes the door and looks at you with a smirk. 

"that's what happens when you tickle me.", you say with your arms crossed jokingly.

the timer goes off and you hop up from the couch to get your dinner out of the oven. peter helps set the table with napkins and silverware. you put the two plates of stuffed shells on the table and peter already got two cherry sodas. peter opens up his soda and is about to drink it-

"uh babe you're supposed to clean the top of the can with a napkin before you drink it, here."

you clean the top of his soda can and hand it back to him. 

"you see? what would you do without me!", you say jokingly dramatic.

he just looks at you and says, "i would be doing the same thing except never possibly see sleep or a shower ever again."

you chuckle, "i'm glad you decided to go to the library that day then."

he looks down at his plate smiling to himself.

once you both are done with your food, you clean up and go to the bathroom to brush your teeth. you both head for bed and are now just laying in the dark. you put one leg over him and now are on top of him and kissed him below his eye. he locks his arms around you and kisses the top of your forehead.

"i love you." he whispers

"i love you most."

"impossible."

you laugh at a low volume.

"also thanks for dinner it was amazing."

"as amazing as me?"

he chuckles at a low volume.

"nah."

silent 5 seconds has passed.

"you're better." 

"ah i forgot to show you the books that i want you to read."

you try getting up, but peter still has his arms locked around you. 

"another time i want to stay like this for the rest of the night."

"okay", you whispered and kissed him on the mouth.

"good night peter." you say as you smile with your eyes closed

"good night (y/n)"

you were in his arms for the rest of the night while the city lights were alive and you drifted off into a comforting sleep with full stomachs and warm hearts.


End file.
